Fei
Fei '(フェイ, ''Pei) is a mysterious warrior who travels all around the world, observing the people around her. She is well known for her age and her cold personality. She is also known for her hand to hand combat, often utilizing magoi blocking, which is an ancient form of martial arts which target pressure points located in the human body. By doing so, Fei is able to temporary disable a magician or djinn wielder's flow of magoi and paralyzing them. History It is unknown where Fei was born, but people heard rumors that she is an incarnation of the phoenix entity. Her purpose of life was to see the evolution of people's mentalities and greediness. However, when she stumbled across darkness that spread throughout the whole world, her studies came to a halt and defended those who needed it. With her quick and precise jabs, she was able to paralyze a group of Al Thamen shamans with her magoi blocking martial arts. Fascinated by Aladdin and Alibaba, they immediately go to Fei to question her unusual technique of fighting. Then, she told them about the secrets of magoi blocking and taught them how to do so. Personality Fei is known for her cold personality. However, when she is with Aladdin and Alibaba she shows her softer side. When she battles her opponents, she shows more of a calm state due to her confidence of her magoi blocking. Appearance Fei has a physical appearance of a young, youthful teenage girl. She usually wears a black silk top with gold jewels that are on her sleeves and her waist. Her gold jewels represent the ancient traditions and culture she has kept since she was summoned in the world. She appears to wear white shorts. Her grey, long hair goes down to her thighs with bangs that go slightly over her blue eyes. The ancient artifact that is on her waist is her source of power in case of emergencies. Abilities 'Mastery of Magoi Blocking ' Magoi blocking is a secret, ancient martial arts skill that has been practiced for centuries. Magoi blocking relies on rapidly hitting certain pressure points around the human body with fast, light punches and jabs that give the target little time to react. Blocking someones magoi can temporary disable their use of using magic or summon their Djinn equip. It is mainly used by non-magicians that defend themselves against magicians and/or metal vessel users. This is a notable ability utilized by Fei and can defeat anyone as long as they do not know about this secret martial art. Since no one knows of this technique, Fei has a huge advantage towards every type of opponent. '''Agility Fei has a talented trait of treading lightly when avoiding attacks. As an experienced fighter of all opponents, she can dodge series of different attacks such as magical and physical attacks. She is able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also grant her proficient running skills, allowing Fei to run through terrains and any surface quickly. Gauntlets Fei has a gauntlet Gauntlet that further enhances the effects of her magoi blocking. She usually does not equip her gauntlet in most battles but is willing to use her gauntlet when it is absolutely necessary. Using the gauntlet will grant Fei water type magical abilities which will further confuse her opponent when using her magoi blocking and Nuada's abilities simultaneously. * Water stream: '''Fei gathers a stream of water and can maneuver it by will. This ability can knock down an opponent. * '''Water whip: '''The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by Fei and can create larger whips, or ones of greater finesse. The whip can be sharpened into a blade that can slice through metal with relative ease. * '''Water gimbals: '''Fei can create two rotating water rings around her body. She can use this for offensive capabilities such as creating a cannon and to dodge incoming attacks that do not directly go towards her. * '''Water wall/shield: '''Fei create a body of water that can deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes Fei's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective. '''Stats